


[Art] Honorary Hobbit Adventures #2

by mekare



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dress Up, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Honorary Hobbit Adventures, Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare





	[Art] Honorary Hobbit Adventures #2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621967) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Fíli and Kíli were very easy to imagine trying out some hobbit fashions. This time with additional inking because the pencil details get lost when the watercolour goes over everything. Kíli's waistcoat was made from curtain fabric of Bilbo's. I'm not sure where he snatched the hat. :-)

 

  



End file.
